DRPK-12
To see a related counterpart, see the DRPK-47. ---- |type= Light Machine Gun |weapon_category= Light Machine Guns |firing_mode= Full Auto |direct_damage= *179 @15m *143 @100m |headshot_damage= *447.5 @15m *357.5 @100m |indirect_damage= |rate_of_fire= 650 RPM |bullet_velocity= 750 m/s |accuracy= *Hipfire: 50/60/50/2 *Aimed: 1/2/50/0.06 |reload_time= 3 Seconds |ammo_(clip/storage)= 45/180 |optic_type= 1.35x/4x |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= ~1939 }} The DRPK-12 is a weapon unlocked at 7000 Battlescore. Behaving more akin to an assault rifle, the weapon has favourable accuracy though overall damage output is somewhat lacking. History The AK-12 is a weapon that is the latest in the AK-pattern and which in its prototype stage is based on the AK-200 series of rifles which has new additions including Picatinny rails, a new pistol grip, a new adjustable buttstock and a new flash hider with magazine sizes of various sizes. Eventually the weapon's final design is based on the more proven AK-400 prototype model. General Information The DRPK-12's damage is moderate among light machine guns doing 179 damage within 15m and 143 damage at 100m and beyond. While average in its category, due to it firing at only 650 RPM, the damage output is lacking when compared to other light machine guns. However, while the weapon suffers from the same poor hipfire as other light machine guns, the DRPK-12's aimed accuracy is almost unparalleled as it is among the weapons with the lowest spread per shot which allows it to be very accurate even when firing full auto until empty. Though with a magazine size of only 45 rounds reloads are much more frequent and with a reload speed of 3''' seconds the weapon reloads faster than most light machine guns. The DRPK-12 also features a sight attached to the weapon which gives a more clearer view on target, the sight also has the ability to change magnifications from 1.35x to 4x and back which allows the weapon to be rather accurate at a distance as the target visibility is higher with a higher magnification. Comparison to other weapons |-|DRPK-47 = ]] '''Advantages *+ Faster rate of fire (650 RPM vs 600 RPM) *+ Has an optical sight for a clearer view *+ Higher damage per second (~1939 vs 1790) *+ Lower spread per shot while aiming (0.06 vs 0.5) *+ Reloads faster (3 Seconds vs 4 Seconds) Disadvantages *- Smaller magazine size (45 rounds vs 75 rounds) *- Much more Expensive (7000 Battlescore vs 0Battlescore) |-|Ultimax 100 = ]] Advantages *+ Higher damage at range (143 damage vs 130 damage) *+ Much more cheaper (7000 vs 75000) *+ Higher bullet velocity (750 m/s vs 600 m/s) *+ Has an optical sight for a clearer view Disadvantages *- Smaller magazine size (45 rounds vs 75 rounds) *- Slightly lower damage upclose (179 damage vs 180 damage) *- Slightly higher aimed spread per shot (0.06 vs 0.05) *- Worse Hipfire (50 vs 45) *- Lower damage per second (~1939 vs 1950) *- Higher bullet drop multiplier (1 vs 0.9) Trivia *The model is made and animated by VotexAbrams951 **The model was previously made by Uprise951 and was animated by JimmyLJX *The model seen ingame is fictional as it is the proposed light machine gun varaint of the AK-12 prototype of the time which itself is more or less a modernized RPK-74M *The sight model used is based on the PSO-1 seen in Battlefield 4. *Even though it supposedly fires a smaller round compared to the Category:Guns Category:Light Machine Guns